In Love with this Girl
by vOllEybAllObsEssEd
Summary: Zack is in love with London's little sister. Only one problem...she's two years younger. Make that two, London is an overprotective dy's dating Barbara but what happens if London starts showing affection towards him? Cody/London Zack/OC
1. London's Baby Sister

We were watching London pacing back and fourth. What was she worried about? It's not like she got disinherited? Nah, then she would be crying on the floor begging for mercy from Mr. Tipton. So what's wrong with her?

"Mosby! Where is she?!" Mr. Mosby held her to stop her from pacing.

"Maybe Evana's lost" Cody whispered to me. I just shrugged. It was funny watching girls freak out, it's another story if they're freaking out at you. We smiled, amused.

"Her plane was a bit delayed, so she'll be a tad late" Mr. Mosby said. London stomped her foot in anger. Now, even Maddie was trying not to laugh.

"London, you are you waiting for anyway?" she asked in between her laughs. London just scowled and continued pacing.

Then a girl walked through the hotel doors with a bunch of bell hops carrying her five suit cases.

"Camri!! London squealed. The girl, I guess Camri gave her a small smile. "My baby sister!" she said squeezing her. Her sister! Me, Cody, and Maddie were in shock. They looked a like…then that was it. Camri was wearing…really athletic clothes while London was wearing designer clothes from top to bottom. London hair was dark brown and straight and Camri had black, black curly hair. But both were attractive, I guess.

"London. I missed ya" she said quietly. Then she saw Mosby and smiled devilishly.

"Nice to see you again Mosby" Camri said. London started laughing while Mosby looked a bit scared.

"Well I hope that you don't make so much of a misfit as you did last time, Camrielle" Camri smiled.

"No promises" she said. London started squealing girl things and I could tell that Camri looked annoyed but was faking a smile again. I could tell that she was younger than me. A: she was actually shorter than me. B: she still had that baby face. C: London never called me or Cody a baby boy.

"Hey, I'm Cody and that's Zack" my brother said. The girl smiled. Wow, uh, never mind.

"Camri" she said smiling…again. I wish she would stop doing that.

"And this is one of my best friends Maddie!" London said pointing to Maddie.

"You said that she was a no life, desperate loser" Carmi said confused. "She doesn't look like one" London started chocking on her spit while Maddie had an angry face. Cody and I tried to stop laughing. Well, we tried. London started laughing innocently.

"You know twelve year olds these days" she said. "They have a wide imagination" She's twelve! O my god! She does not look two years younger than me.

First Camri just looked confused at first, then she finally got the picture. "Ya, sorry. My bad" she said smiling, again. But it was a good girl smile, but that's not what she's implying. I could see it in her eyes, even Cody could.

Once London, Maddie, and Mosby were busy and gone, Cody and I decided to have a little talk with the new princess.

"Let me think, you're a no goody two shoes pretending to be a good girl" Camri smiled that devil smile again and crossed her arms.

"Impressive" she said.

"It takes one to know one" Cody rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess then. You're the smart but gullible one" she said pointing to Cody. "And you're the stupid obnoxious one" she said pointing to me. We were offended!

"London told me" she said. So we got to know each other, she's not that bad actually. She's really fun. Camri loves skateboarding, sports, eating. I never met a girl like this! Well besides Max but, Camri's name is _girly_. She's like a guy who looks like a girl!

New Scene

Summer was almost over. It sucks though. Cody was upstairs in our suite getting ready for ninth grade. It's just high school, the only thing different is…well actually it is all different. Cody is just freaking out. I was in the pool doing nothing but looking at the girls in their bathing suits. Thank god that today was hot. I was drinking my smoothie and having a good time.

Then Camri came out wearing a lime green bikini. I instantly spit my smoothie out. O my god…

She gave me a weird look.

"Sorry, it tasted horrible. I wonder what people put in these smoothies these days?" I said. She laughed.

"You're so funny Zack. I wish I had an older brother like you" she said.

"Well, I've been told" I said laughing too. I loved her laugh, it's so cute. Wait, wrong choice of words! It's baby cute. Like in a big brother little sister way, even if we're just friends. Just friends…

Camri put on sun block on her exotic skin. I couldn't help but stare. It seemed like the other girls in bikinis disappeared and Camri was the only one there. I started sweating slightly. It was ok since the hot sun seemed right above Boston.

"Are you ok?" Camri asked. I blinked at her first not knowing what to say. I'm staring at you because you're too hot and you have everything I ever wanted in a girl. O and if you were my age I would of asked you out in the beginning of summer? Heck no!

"No, not really. I think I ate some bad burgers" I said running as fast as I could to my suite. Cody was startled as I slammed the door open. He rolled his eyes and went back to work.

"I need help" I said.

"How about this, you're in love with a girl two years younger who happens to be Camri aka London's little sister." he said. Huh, he is smart. Cody looked at me impressed.

"I'm right, aren't I?" he said. I nodded my head. Cody laughed.

"I don't blame you. If Barbara wasn't my girlfriend and she was a our age I would of fell for her too. But as you know, I have Barbara" he said. I'm glad I don't have a girlfriend.

"Well what am I suppose to do about it?" I asked.

"Obviously you don't have a plan, but before you get to Camri, I suggest you go through Mosby then London." he said.

"A plan, ya that's all I need" I said confidently.


	2. The Plan

_So a plan was all I needed. It may have sounded simple, but trust me it's not. Cody and I were thinking, yes I was actually thinking. Zack tried to look up all of Camri's past boyfriends, but the internet said that she never had any._

"_Dude, can you please just listen to me. Getting to Camri is easy and fast, but getting through London and Mosby is hard and will take a while." Cody said. _

"_What do you suggest?" I asked sarcastically. Like I was ever gonna listen to him, the only thing he said right was that I needed a plan. _

"_I heard that when Camri still lived here, she terrorized the hotel" Cody said. _

"_So, we do that in our sleep" I protested. Cody rolled his eyes. _

"_Dude, she flooded the hotel" _

"_Was she ok?" I asked. _

"_She's here isn't she" Cody said annoyed. "Anyway, I've notice that Mosby was a bit how you say, scared. Convince him that with you going out with Camri, it will distract her from doing any pranks or misfits" I sighed. I guess he was right. _

"_Fine, I'll try it" I said. "One more thing, why are you helping me?" _

_Cody shrugged. "Once you get a girlfriend instead of a flavor of a week, you'll probably get out of my hair" Cody said. _

"_No promises" I smiled. Then my cell phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID then rolled my eyes. _

"_Is it Amy?"_

"_No"_

"_Sasha?"_

"_Nope"_

"_That clingy girl you went out with three weeks ago?"_

"_Yup, Louise. She's such a loser" I rejected the call and placed my phone back into my pocket._

"_You have no heart, especially when it comes to girls. I bet once you have Camri, you're gonna break her little twelve year old heart" Cody said making sad puppy dog faces at me. Great, another loser._

"_What can I say, I enjoy the journey but get bored at the destination. Plus Camri's different" Cody rolled his eyes. _

"_That's what you always say. By next week you'll leave her in tears like the rest of the other girls you dated" I shrugged…will I?_

_**NEW SCENE**_

_Cody and I walked up to Mosby smiling as innocently as possible. He just gave us a suspicious glare. _

"_Whatever you two broke it will be under your mother's pay" he said angrily._

"_Actually…I'm asking for permission" I said weakly. Mosby laughed._

"_Asking for my permission! That's new!" he said. _

"_To ask Camri out" Mosby immediately stopped laughing. He didn't look mad, but was definitely serious. _

"_Now Zack, you do know that Camri is two years younger than you" Mosby said. I was in shock, I expected him to yell at me for wanting to ask her out in the first place. _

"_I know, but I really like her…you know"_

_Mosby sighed. "Zack, you and I both know that you will just leave her in tears by, I don't know next week?" I could tell Cody was smirking. Was he trying to help me or not?_

"_She's different" I pleaded. Mosby sighed. _

"_Zack, your mother is always complaining about all the hearts you have broken. I once heard thirteen girls crying for you to come back to them outside the hotel!" I gulped. Mosby sighed though, which meant DING, hope. _

"_It's actually not my choice…it's London and Camri's" he said. London came walking out her hand pinching a little boy's eat hardly. _

"_Especially London" Mosby added._

"_How dare you try to hit on my sister!" London yelled. I felt sorry for the poor guy, then felt scared. _

"_I'm just ten! I wasn't even hitting on your sister! Promise!" the boy squirmed. _

"_Puh-lease! You're really good at swimming! Like that's not hitting on!" London yelled. The boy finally squirmed free and ran crying to his parents. Cody and I couldn't help but laugh. _

"_Good luck with that" Mosby said to me before he left. Our laughter died down. _

"_You better do it now or never" Cody said to me. Before I even answered, Cody started pushing me towards an angry London. But when I bumped into her, she greeted us with a smile._

"_O hi guys!" she said. I sighed. _

"_Is that what you would really do if a guy asked Camri out?" I asked. _

"_Of course not!" she said surprised. Cody and I sighed in relief._

"_If someone asked Camri out, they would wake up in a little box under Venus!" I was about to tell London that Venus is a planet, but then maybe she was actually telling the truth. I sighed._

"_Never mind then" I said. London looked scared though._

"_But if a funny, cute guy asked her out it would…depend" she said. I smiled. I'm funny and I'm hot! "He just can't be a player!" London said angrily then walked away. I could see Maddie rose her eyebrows towards me then she looked down at the counter again. I could try not leaving her…but it's just not my nature._

_**CAMRI'S POV**_

_I just watched London drag a ten year old by his ear just because he gave me a compliment. She is so overprotected, I mean I'm twelve! It's not like I'm gonna have a baby! I sighed. I remembered yesterday when London, Maddie, and I had our fun sleepover. It's when I told then who I had a…well you'll see._

_FLASHBACK_

_London was wearing her Dior pajamas. I honestly didn't know that Dior even makes clothes. Maddie was wearing red pajamas with white polka dots on them while I was just in Juicy Couture navy sweat pants and white Old Navy shirt. And people say that I don't know about fashion…I don't but at least I know the brands! So anyway we were playing truth or dare at 1:00 in the morning . Drinking eighteen bottles of soda could only make you stay up even more. _

"_Ok Camri, truth or dare" Maddie asked. _

"_Truth" I said. _

"_Is it true you have a crush on somebody, if so name him" _

"_I will so not! I rather pick dare then!" I said. London and Maddie laughed. _

"_Fine, I dare you to tell us who you have a crush on" Maddie said. I sighed, she's got me cornered. So I mumbled his name. _

"_What? We can't hear you!" London said playfully. I mumbled it a little louder._

"_Still can't hear!" Maddie said._

"_I LIKE ZACK OK!" I looked at Maddie's and London's shocked faces._

"_You can't like Zack!" London started. "For starters, he's fourteen and you're twelve. Next, he's a user, player, cheater, a pig!" she said. I rolled my eyes, as if I didn't know. I already saw him make out (as in actual French kissing) with a girl at least eight times. I never fourteen year olds could learn so much at a young age._

"_I know" I said. The two looked at me weirdly again._

"_Then why do you like him?" Maddie asked confused._

"_I don't like him. I have a crush on him" they looked at each other as if they were in another world. _

"_It means it's temporary. Plus, it's a slight crush. I'm not obsessed or in love" I said. _

"_I don't know what you see in him, but then again we're not the same person" London said. "I approve your crush…you just can't ask him out or he asks you out" London said. Great, now she has to approve my crushes. _

There you have it, last night I opened up to London and Maddie. Like I said though, I'm not obsessed and so not in love. I'm twelve, I don't think I'm suppose to be. I got up from my seat and grabbed my towel to dry myself. It's almost my dinner time and I never miss a meal. I walked in the lobby seeing Maddie looking oddly at Zack and Cody. 

"What's up?" I asked her. 

"Nothing" Maddie said nonchalantly. Ya right! I didn't bother trying to pry out the news from her, I'm hungry. I opened the elevator and hit the number twenty-five. 

As soon as I changed into my jeans and awesomely hot shirt I went downstairs to one of the hotel's restaurants. Zack and Cody were still in the lobby. Cody was kissing Barbara while Zack was kissing another girl. I was surprised that they were still doing this without getting in trouble, then again Mosby wasn't around. 

"Hey guys!" I yelled between the four. The girls instantly fell off from the guys' laps. Barbara giggled while the other girl looked mad. Then I noticed who that girl was, Louise or something. I can't believe Zack got back with her. FYI, I'm so not jealous. He just told me that she was desperate, annoying, and clingy. 

"Sorry Barbara" I said. She smiled. 

"It's ok" she said fixing her glasses. I like her, she's cool…in a nerd way. Anyway, she's perfect for Cody. Louise and Zack, not so much. 

"I got over three hundred dollars and an empty stomach. Who wants to join me for dinner?" I asked. Cody and Barbara immediately. Zack looked like he was about to say yes, but what's her face answered for him.

"No, we're busy. So go and run off with your little fourth grade friends" she said. Zack looked mad at her. Can you say, control freak?

"FYI, I am going to the seventh grade! You wouldn't know because you look like the type of person who repeats the third grade often" I said. Louise gasped. Overdramatic much?

"BTW, I didn't invite you" I said taking Zack's arm. "Come on guys" I said to Cody and Barbara. They laughed looking at Louise's angry face. We walked into the restaurant and had a good dinner. It was fun. Then again, what day for me isn't fun?

**ZACK'S POV**

You're probably wondering why I made out with Louise in the first place. Well the answer is simple, I got bored. Maybe, I shouldn't ask Camri out if this is the way I am. I don't want London sending me into space anyway. Well Barbara came by to meet up with Cody. Then after their nerd nonsense Cody leaned in and started making out with Barbara. First she was shock, and so was I because, hello they're nerds, but Cody just happens to be the only nerd who knows how to act like a normal teenage boy.

Louise came by asking for a second chance even if she didn't do anything. Like I said, I get bored at the destination. I was so bored that while she was saying how much of a better girlfriend she would be, I just started making out with her. I didn't want to, but boredom got into me. When she dissed Camri though, I was about to yell at her and tell her that I would rather be a fly's boyfriend, but Camri insulted her back before I had the chance.

Should I ask her out, or should I not ask her out. The two questions that are bothering my soon to be high school life. Let's name the cons and pros.

PRO: She's the girl of my dreams. She doesn't care about make up and clothes and still looks hot! Uh, I feel sinful for saying that a twelve year old girl is hot. 

CON: London will kill me…literally

PRO: We'll have the greatest time ever. It's just like hanging out with her, just including kissing.

CON: She's never had a boyfriend and obviously clueless to kissing. Let alone making out.

PRO: It would be like heaven if I ever kiss her. It already does when I touch her slightly.

CON: My friends and the rest of high school will make fun of me for dating a soon to be seventh grader.

PRO: I'll just keep it a secret. Anyways when I grow up, it will be cool dating a younger woman.

CON: The gossip magazines will expose us so it'll be hard to keep it a secret.

PRO: She makes me really happy.

CON: I might like her too much and I might accidentally make out with her…or worse. It's not like I've never done 'it' before.

PRO: I really like her.

CON: There's a possibility that she won't like me back.

I sighed and played around with my food. Camri stared at me while Cody was trying to get Barbara to kiss her again. I have never been so proud of my brother, but that didn't stop me from being confused. I was sitting next to Camri, and leg was so close to mine. Usually if I was in that situation with another girl, I would of made my move a long time ago, but this girl is like my little sister. This is getting torturing. 

"Are you ok?" Camri asked. By now Cody accomplished and he and Barbara and kissing. Her eyes were sparkling and her smile was killing me, in a good way. 

"Ya, I'm fine. I'm actually kind of full" I said. Camri took the liberty of eating off my plate. No girl I had ever known had ever done that, except for Camri. 

So my plan is still in cession, but I'm having some problems. I'm a little happy that I fixed one of them. 

Permission from Mosby: GRANTED

Permission from London: UNKNOWN

An answer from Camri: UNKNOWN.

Well school is starting tomorrow. I hope I'll fall in love there.


	3. The First Day of School

**ZACK'S POV**

I saw a lot of girls from my old middle school. They kept on talking about boring things like, 'how was your summer?', or 'did you go to any camps?'. B-O-R-I-N-G! The worst part was that Camri wasn't here. She would of made me and Cody laugh when we got bored. I wish she was here to make all these annoying girls disappear, but no she has to go to some expensive private school that's five miles away.

The first day of school was easy as usual. I guess my old teachers warned my new teachers about me because I sit in the front of the class for all of my classes. Well no one gave out homework yet and I haven't gotten over Camri.

It was lunch. My friends were kind of mad that they didn't make today a half day, but then I was sort of happy to have lunch here. No Camri. Cody was doing some research on his cell phone (nerd) while my other friends were talking about girls. I decided to join in. When we started talking, Cody was surprised that I was talking about other girls besides Camri, then the shock wore off. It's me, it's my nature.

"I think those sophomore girls are looking at you Zack!" my friend Bob said pointing to a table of blushing girls. I turned and they immediately turned their backs on me giggling. I smiled in satisfaction. Usually, I would of walked up to their table and see if I would actually date them but I was too hungry to.

"Dude, one of them is coming!" Bob said elbowing me. A hot brunette tapped me on my shoulder.

"Hi, I'm-" but the loser cut her off.

"I don't think my _boyfriend_ would care now run along!" Louise said shooing her away. I hate her so much. I regretted that I ever asked her out.

"You're not my girlfriend" I said not even looking at her. My friends snickered while Cody watched in interest.

"I thought we were" she said. "You kissed me" she added quietly. I rolled my eyes and sighed. It's lunch, I wanna eat my food and I don't need this right now.

"I got bored and you kept on talking which annoyed me. So there, I have no feelings for you what so ever" I said plainly. Her eyes were a bit watery, then she left.

"Dude, you're so mean" Cody nudged me.

"She knows that I don't like her"

"You could tell her nicely"

"Please, you would of done the same" Cody opened his mouth to protest, then closed it. Typical.

**CAMRI'S POV**

I was in my ugly navy and white plaid skirt and a shirt with a collar. A COLLAR! My navy sweatshirt was tied around my waist. I go to Hamilton Academy grades K-8th. When I told Zack and Cody that, they said that was the first school they have ever heard that combined kindergarten, elementary, and middle school. Wow, they've been missing a lot.

I was sitting in on my desk tapping my pencil. I did not want to be here right now. I want to be back at the hotel hanging out. I do not like school, but it's not like I'm done. I do daddy's taxes and balances his checks and all of those things. I'm good with money, but of course lots of kids are these days.

"Miss Tipton!" a screechy voice yelled. I sat up. "Please pay attention to the class"

It was lunch. I don't know why Hamilton serves lunch so late. 12:30, puh-lease are they trying to starve me! Everyone knows I need to eat _exactly_ when I'm hungry. I immediately took anything edible and started eating. I guess it was some sort of omelet, I don't care.

Some guy sat next to me smiling. I turn and roll my eyes, I so don't want to be distracted while I'm eating.

"Hey, you must be the new girl" he said. I just nodded my head without looking at him. I'm too hungry. I could tell that is confidence was decreasing as he was trying to find out what to say next. Pa-the-tic! As he was yapping, I was thinking about how cold I was in this skirt. Usually if I am ever forced to wear a skirt, tights are ALWAYS under them. I looked around and saw all the other girls comfortable. I envy them.

"So I guess I'll catch ya later" he said. I totally forgot he was there.

"Um, ya" I said smiling.

"Bye Camri" he said. I waved bye not knowing his name. Once he left a couple of girls sat next to me.

"OMG! You just totally broke Adam Gregory's heart!" one of them squealed. Huh? Who's Adam?

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I took a sip of my milk, hmmm milk tastes good with omelet.

"O my freak! You have no idea who that gorgeous boy was?! He was just sitting next to you _trying_ to have a conversation with you!"

"Trying but not succeeding" I said.

"He was mega surprised that you weren't interested in him! All the girls at Hamilton are interested in him on point of their lives. Right now, three fourths are" the girl smiled dreamily at Adam while I felt as if I was going to hurl.

I glanced at Adam. He and his friends saw me then looked away. What evs though. Boys don't interest me. I know, I'm twelve almost thirteen. I should-wrong word-have to be interested in boys. Sorry to disappoint you then.

**ZACK'S POV**

Frick, I'm doing it again. I'm skipping class with a girl to…well I'm bored and that's all I'm gonna say. I can't believe I'm doing this again. Well I'm bored and the first day of school speeches are lame.

As if I couldn't be even more ashamed of myself, I'm with Louise. She seemed really happy.

"Remember, I'm bored. I have no feelings for you what so ever" I told her. Louise didn't respond, she just kept on smiling. Does she even know what no means? I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't.

We were sitting in the park making out. Wow, I must be really bored. Well we didn't get caught and we didn't get in trouble. She pulled away.

"Zack…I love you" she whispered. Did I not just told her that I DON'T have feelings for her!? "And I won't stop until I have you" she added. Great, another problem! Louise needs to talk to a shrink or something.


	4. Studying This but Thinking That

**ZACK'S POV**

"I can't believe she loves you!" Cody yelled. We were back at the Tipton. 

"Not only that, she says that she won't stop until she has me" I said. 

"Why and how could she love you? You're mean to her in every way" 

"Well I wasn't on our date" Cody rolled his eyes. Then Camri came in wearing the weirdest uniform ever. 

"I'm glad I don't go to a private school" I said. Camri smirked then dropped her backpack. It landed with a huge thump.

"I need help Cody" she said. Homework on the first day. Ouch. 

"I could help you" I said. Wait, why did I say that? Cody and Camri started laughing their heads off. Once Cody stopped laughing (which took five minutes) he started talking.

"I'll help you later. I gotta talk to Zack" 

"About what?" she asked. We were silent. I didn't know what to say and obviously he didn't. 

"Boy puberty" I blurted out. Cody and Camri gave me a weird look. 

"Ok. Don't want to listen to that" she said hauling her backpack. "Call me when you're done…talking" she said then left.

When she closed the door, we talked again. 

"So how do I get rid of her?" I asked desperately. Cody shrugged. 

"Just ignore her and ignore her. I'm positive that she'll give up" he said. 

"You better be right. You should call Camri now" Cody smiled.

"Anxious to see her?" he joked. I rolled my eyes.

Cody called her and then Camri came in dragging her overloaded backpack. She threw it onto the couch…but it landed on my lap.

"Ouch!" I yelled. Camri shrugged.

"Sorry…I guess" she smiled. She sat down next to me and started getting her books. 

"Ok, so what do you need help in? You know, I was on the honor roll when I was in the seventh grade" Cody bragged. 

"Fascinating" Camri said sarcastically. 

"I know" Cody said apparently not buying it. What a stupid smart person. Cody started helping Camri at the table while I was watching Camri…I mean TV!

**CAMRI'S POV**

I tried my best not to fall asleep. This was like school all over again! 

"So pi is" then blah, blah, blah. I don't care if pi was a kangaroo. I basically tricked Cody into doing my homework. 

"So Cody, let's have a race. You answer questions that I give you then you give me questions. Let's see who answers them faster" Zack snorted. I guess he knows what I'm doing. 

"Umm, ok" Cody said. He is so gullible. I asked him questions on my math, science, and social studies homework. Five hours of homework took me just fifteen minutes. Yay Cody! 

While he was asking me a ton of questions, I was watching TV. I just said random words like mustache or purple. 

"You loose" he said. I rose my eyebrows at him.

"Actually I win" I said. Zack looked at us interested. 

"What! How?! I answered them all right and all you said were answers that were far away from the subjects!" I stood up from my chair and smiled cleverly. 

"I said that the person who answers the question faster wins. If you haven't notice it took me about five minutes to answer all while it took you about fifteen" Cody was mad. He made that little face then folded his arms. Zack laughed.

"She got you there" he said. 

I smiled at him then he smiled back. O my god he's so cute! Wait….ewww! Don't think that Camri! Don't think that! Well he is really cute…ugh! Camrielle Tipton! Stop that! Ugh!

I started getting a bit overboard.

"Stop it Camri. Stop it!" I was hitting my head lightly. I didn't know that Zack and Cody were looking weirdly at me.

"Should I call a shrink or something?" Cody asked. 

"What? Huh?" I stopped hitting my head. Cody rolled his eyes while Zack smiled. I love his smiled. It makes me melt. Wait, I never said that. (But it's true)


	5. First Kiss

**CAMRI'S POV**

Zack and I stared at each other for the longest time ever. I just couldn't hold back from his beautiful blue eyes. He stared into my chocolate eyes. I could tell that Cody rolled his eyes and left because he got so bored.

Once he left, Zack cleared his throat. He looked uncomfortable or maybe just awkward. What ever it was, I was so feeling it too.

"Umm, I guess I gotta go" I said scratching my head. I turned around and headed for the door.

"Wait no!" I knew he was embarrassed by saying that, but I couldn't feel any happier. I didn't turn around just yet though.

"Sorry about that awkward silence thing" he seemed closer, a lot closer. I turned around and his lips were just centimeters away from mine. My heart was thumping fast. I was never this close with a guy.

Zack took advantage of it and closed the tiny gap. I finally got my first kiss. He didn't do anything over rated PG. (So glad) So technically he gave me a twenty second peck on the lips. My heart was throbbing now, I swear I could hear it.

**ZACK'S POV**

I felt as if a great load has just been lifted. I told myself not to do anything that she's never done before. It was really obvious that she has no experience what so ever with kissing, but at the same time it felt so good.

I've kissed a lot of girls in my fourteen years of life. Kissing Camri though felt so good though. I know this is gonna sound corny, but it felt as if it was meant to be. I really didn't want to pull away, but she's probably in shock so I did.

Camri was speechless. Smiling, but speechless. She started blushing and she bit her lip.

I was tempted for more. At least a little more. Don't do it Zack! Don't do it! It's her first kiss you don't want to rush her!

I smiled back at her, resisting my wanting. I took her hand and she held it softly. I pulled her in to a hug. It was too silent though.

I was confused now. Lots of girls I've kiss would say something after I kiss them. Camri was dead silent. She didn't hated it because she was hugging me but did she like it? Was I too…mature? I thought I kept my mouth close. Didn't I? Ya I did, then why is she so quiet?

Her cell phone started ringing. Camri groaned. So I guess she did like it. Maybe she's just shock. It is her first kiss.

"Hello?" she asked. I was still hugging her and her head was still on my chest. I just noticed that she was shorter than me, a lot shorter. Maybe like four or five inches smaller. I could hear who it was on the other line. It was London.

"Hurry up, you promised to go shopping with me" she said. Camri groaned again.

"I'll be there" she said and hung up. She looked up and smiled at me.

"I'll catch you later" she said. She hesitated then tiptoed to kiss my cheek. "Umm, bye" she quickly said then ran off to London's suite. So are we like dating now?

**CAMRI'S POV**

Ok that crush thing, totally bluffing. I really, really like him now. I finally got my first kiss and it wasn't from a spin the bottle thing or truth or dare game, but it was an actual kiss. Ya it was accidental, but it felt so…good. I don't know if he likes me though. He did hug me after. So…I'M CONFUSED!

London and I were in her expensive car and we drove to the mall. I am so not telling her that I got my first kiss. She would flip, especially since the guy is Zack Martin. London hates two-timers. I kept on talking and talking the whole time. I've been told that if I'm happy, I talk a lot.

"So what's up?" London asked looking through racks of designers.

"Nothing really. Then again life gives you something, so there is something, but that something is really boring. Actually let me re-phrase that then. There's something but that something is not interesting…do you get it?"

London looked confused. "So what's up?" I sighed and kept my mouth shut. London's eyes got brighter though. "So why are you happy?" I gulped. I so do not wanna tell her why.

"It's not exciting" I lied. London rolled her eyes.

"Ya right. Now spill" I thought as fast as I could.

"Mosbey stopped yelling at me. When I terrorized the ball room today he didn't even flinch" London shrugged.

"Tell me the truth later then" she said. O, she's good.

**ZACK'S POV**

Cody came in with a smug smile on his face. I'm guessing he went to Barbara's house.

"Hey bro. Isn't life just wonderful?" he asked.

"O ya. Totally" I said. His smile disappeared into a curious smiled.

"What happened when I was gone?" I smiled.

"I kissed her" I said. Cody looked hecka surprised.

"Seriously! No way! Did she freak!?" I gave him a you-are-crazy look.

"I pecked her on the lips. That's it. Then she kissed my cheek before she left" I started daydreaming about that part. I have the biggest urge to make out with her.

"So are you gonna ask her out?" Cody folded his arms looking happy for me.

"Uh, ya!" I said. "I like her, she likes me. Why shouldn't I?" Cody shrugged.

"I wonder what would happen if London catches you though" I rested my arm on his left shoulder.

"That's what I need you for" Cody looked worried now.

"O no. I am not going to be included into your stupid schemes again. Aren't we too old for that now?"

"Dude, we're fourteen. Plus all you have to do is stall London for three hours"

"Three hours!"

"I'll pay you"

"Depends how much?"

"Twenty bucks"

"Thirty"

"Twenty-five"

"Twenty-nine"

"Twenty-seven and that's my final offer" Cody sighed.

"Fine deal" then we shook on it.

**CAMRI'S POV**

On our way back to the hotel, London was still trying to get the news out of me. I am so not telling her, she is going to kill Zack. I'm happy though. I got my first kiss…FINALLY!


	6. Asking Her Out

**ZACK'S POV**

I need to ask her out. I need to do it really soon or I am going to explode. I want her, I need her. Mainly want though. Maybe we'll even go out for a week. That will be the longest relationship I'll ever be in. What am I saying? I feel like I wanna marry her. But I won't of course. I'm fourteen for god's sake!

Ok just ask her out Zack. Simple. Just don't let London know.

I looked for Camri in the lobby. Then Mosbey called me over.

"Have you asked Camri on a date yet?" he asked. Is he like entering my head or something?

"No" I said and left. I need to find her. Where is she!? "Hey Mr. Mosbey, where's Camri?"

"She and London are coming back soon" I groaned and sat down on the couch. Maddie started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"You seem desperate. Why, what do you need from her?"

"Nothing" I murmured. Maddie laughed again.

"Doesn't seem like nothing" I walked into the ballroom. I really don't need this.

**CAMRI'S POV**

London parked the car into the parking lot. I immediately got out. I need air! I ran into the lobby and didn't turn back. I kept on running, I knew London was going to kill me for ditching her. I ran and ran, until and trip. I knew I was going to land hard. Then before I hit the ground, I was in someone's hands.

I looked up and saw that I was in the ballroom. Then I looked at the person, it was Zack.

"You need to learn how to slow down" he smirked. I rolled my eyes but smiled. I stood up and looked around for London.

"Can we go somewhere else?" I asked. Like maybe somewhere a couple of miles away. Zack took my hand and led me somewhere. I don't know, I think it was the laundry shoot. It smelled like dirty laundry.

"Can I ask you something?" Zack asked. I nodded my head.

"Sure what?"

"Will you go on a date with me?" he asked. I smiled and blushed. I turned my head. My face was redder than ever.

"Sure. Sounds fun" I said. I have never been asked out. NEVER.

"Cool. Tomorrow night at the movies" he said, then he kissed me again! I love his kisses, they're just perfect! I feel obsessed. No actually that girl Lucy or something is obsessed with him. I don't even want to be obsessed with him. I guess it's just a four second phase.

When he pulled away he had the same smile as I had. "Ok see you tomorrow night" he said.

"Ya" I said quietly. I was still shock from the kiss. I left the laundry shoot and skipped to my room.

"Why are you happy?" London asked. She was mad.

"Nothing" I said. She rolled her eyes.

"You totally ditched me!" she said.

"Sorry. I had to go…pee" I said.

"Well anyway, I made plans for us tomorrow night"

"I can't go!" I blurted out.

"What? Why?"

"I have a big test" I lied.

"Tomorrow's Friday"

"Did I say test? I meant report"

"Do it on the weekend"

"No it'll take forever"

London tried billions of excuses. We're still going on.

"Fine! I'll reschedule it!" she yelled. She was mad. I smiled. Yay me!

"Kay" I sighed.

"Why do you need Friday off so badly?"

"I told you"

"Ya right. Now tell me the truth."

How can put it this way without telling her the truth? Think fast!

"Fine, I want to hang out with my friends in the movies tomorrow night" that wasn't completely lying. London rolled her eyes and left.

**ZACK'S POV**

"Dude she said yes!" I told Cody.

"Who said yes?" Cody asked. As if he didn't know.

"Camri!"

"I knew she would. Congrats dude" he said bored. I couldn't be anymore happy.

I walked down into the lobby because I was eventually got bored. Then I saw a guy hitting on Camri. God did that make me mad.

I decided to eavesdrop.

"Hey Camri" he said putting his arm over her. Camri looked disgusted and took it off. The guy kept on smiling though. I hate that boy.

"So, are you busy tomorrow night?"

"Get lost Adam" so that's the freak's name. Adam.

"Come on sweet heart"

"You are so corny" Adam just laughed…and he did something so wrong! He put his arm around her hip! He's touching her butt! Camri pushed him this time.

"You better get out or I'm calling security on you!" Adam took her arm and dragged her away from the lobby. I am going to kill him!

I ran after them, searching for where they went. I finally found them in the room where mom practices.

"Just go out with me! Simple!"

"No!"

Adam pulled Camri in closer. She started yelling security, but they were to far away. I had to do something, and boy did I do something.

I pulled Adam off of Camri and started hitting him, especially in the balls. The kid was yelling help. Security came and pulled me off.

"You better stay off her!" I yelled kicking in the air. Camri ran up to me and stayed behind me. Adam ran away as quickly as possible. "And don't you dare even talk to her again!"

Mom, Cody, London, and Mosbey came into the room.

"What on earth were you thinking Zack! You hurt that poor little boy so badly!" mom said. If she only knew.

"He was doing something wrong" I replied. Mom and Mosbey were still yelling.

"I had a reason to beat him up though!"

"O really? And what was that reason?" Mosbey asked. I opened my mouth, but someone spoke for me.

"That boy was forcing me to go out with him. Zack saw how rude he was and started beating him up…for me" Camri said. Mosbey and Mom's serious and angry faces disappeared.

"Is that true?" Mosbey asked.

"Duh! Why did you think I let him beat Adam up!?" she said. Mosbey and mom were about to talk, but London cut them in. She hugged me for some reason.

"Thank you so much for doing that Zack!" she squealed. "Yay Zack!" I can't believe that she yayed me. What I can't believe at all is that she also kissed me in the cheek!

"That's for helping Camri" she winked.

**CAMRI'S POV**

I extremely hate London at the moment. I HATE HER HATE HER HATE HER!!

She has no right at all to kiss him! NOT AT ALL! Only I and Carey could kiss him! Ugh! I know I'm not his official girlfriend but I'm going on a date with him! Ah! I want to hurt London badly! Tomorrow morning she's going to wake up with all of her possessions under water! ALL OF THEM!

Ah! I am definitely having a meltdown in my mind. Zack looked at me weirdly.

"Uh ya" he said bored to London. She raised an eyebrow then stepped back.

"Weird, you're always begging kisses from me or Maddie." Whoa, whoa, whoa. What! Zack gave me a she's lying look, but I just returned it with my eyebrows raised.

"Really?" I asked. I could see Cody smirking. Mosbey and Carey left.

"O yes definitely. He's just your average teenager" London said ruffling his gorgeous blond hair.

"Ha, ha. You are such a kidder London" Zack said, more like lied. I know Zack is perverted, but is he that perverted?

I crossed my arms smiling at him. I still want to go out on that date, then again I don't. Not because I don't like him (I definitely do!) I just don't know what he's gonna do. God that's scaring me!

Is he going to try anything? Things that I don't even know about?! He does know that I'm just twelve right?!

"Well I gotta go. My massage is starting soon. Catch you later guys" London said walking away with Cody following her.

"Good luck dude" I heard him whisper into his ear before getting out. Zack pushed him away.

"Did I tell you how amazing you look in that uniform?" he tried. I laughed.

"I'm not mad" I said still laughing. Zack sighed in relief.

"O thank god. I thought you were really mad." I rolled my eyes.

"That is so clingy and obsessive. I am definitely not that" Zack put his arm around my shoulder.

"You are officially the best kind of girl in the world" I raised my eyebrows.

"How come?" I asked. He must possibly have met better girls than me.

"You're not way too girly like most of the girls I've dated before who're also clingy and jealous, but you're not way to tomboyish which would be really awkward. You're in between. Plus, you're hot." My eye's widened. "Shoot did I say that out loud?" he murmured embarrassingly.

"I'm hot?" I asked surprised. He kissed my cheek. I started blushing.

"Well duh" he said playfully.


	7. The Date

**ZACK'S POV**

Tonight is the night. Tonight I'm going out with her. Tonight will absolutely be the best night of my night. I will be the happiest person alive. Tonight I will be going out with the girl I'm in love with.

It is 6:00. The whole day today I had to tell myself over and over not to do 'anything' with her. She's twelve for god's sake.

The movies. The movies are simple. Good for a first date. Usually my dates are in a restaurant or in the park. Either way it ends with a major make out session. This date will be very different though.

I turned on the TV and watched for a couple of hours. Then I remembered, I need to dress up. I am in my boxers and beater. I ran to my room and changed into jeans and a cool shirt. It was 7:50 by the time I was done. Time to pick my date up!

**CAMRI'S POV**

I was wearing faded jeans and a my Abercrombie normal shirt. I mean it's not like he's taking me to a fancy restaurant. (No offense but I don't think he could afford it.) I laid on my bed and started thinking. Should I wear a skirt? Should I? I guess it wouldn't hurt. I took my jeans off and replaced them for a jean skirt three inches above my knees. I decided it was too short so I put gray leggings under.

If London knew, she would say something about make up. I hate make up honestly. I guess I could just, put a little lip gloss. Thinking of it sends shivers down my spine. I decided to put just a little. Like barely. It felt like water was being applied to my lips. It felt weird, but it barely looked noticeable.

**ZACK'S POV**

I didn't bother knocking on her door. I never do anyway. I slipped my card key that unlocks every door onto my hand and unlocked the door. Camri turned around suddenly. She looked so beautiful.

"Hi" she said smiling.

"Hey" I said. I took her soft hand and we were off to the movies. Camri didn't care walking to the movies. She actually liked it. We talked, mostly laughed though.

I picked my usual film, scary movie. This time though I picked one that _wouldn't_ scare me.

"Two please" I told the lady and handed her the money. She started looking at Camri, then at me.

"How old are you sonny?" she asked.

"Fourteen" I said.

"Good, you have to be thirteen or older to be in this movie. Don't you think this movie is too scary for your little sister?" she said. I raised my eyebrows.

"I'll go get the popcorn" Camri said backing away.

"Just give me the tickets" I groaned. The big mouth lady gave me our tickets and we were off.

Camri was scared. Her eyes were either wide open with fear or closed shut. She usually has her eyes closed shut. The movie was scary, but not as scary as Zombie Mom. I was actually bored of the movie. If it wasn't been for Camri holding my hand as if her life defended on it and burying her face into my shoulder. It felt so good.

**CAMRI'S POV**

"My god that was so scary!" I said.

"You got that right. You ran as fast as you can when the movie was over" Zack laughed. I playfully punched him and he put his arm around me. I got that tingly feeling inside me. We walked to the park. It was dark outside and the stars were out in the night.

"This place is beautiful" I said. Zack held onto my hand. We walked around the park, then we lied on the ground looking at the stars.

"I could just stare at the stars forever" Zack looked at me.

"I can't" and he started kissing me. I was scared, was he going to make out me? Was he going to do more? I was really scared now, so scared the tingly feeling was rising up by the second.

I was happy that he didn't do anything but closed-mouth kiss me. I was relieved, but I didn't show it.

Zack pulled away smiling. I sighed smiling too.

**ZACK AND CAMRI'S POV**

That was the perfect date.

**NORMAL POV**

Louise was spying on Zack and Camri's date. She was boiling in anger because of what she saw.

"Ah! Why does he like that child instead of me! Ah!" Louise was having a meltdown. She ran from the park angrily. "If I didn't like him this much, I wouldn't have even care! I know he likes me. He said that to me on our date so he does like me! He's just using her, ya that's it. Zack's just using her. Zack is mine."


	8. Perfect

**CODY'S POV**

Instead of going on a date with Barbara and then making out with her when her parents are gone, I'm stalling London so my good for nothing brother can go on a date with a twelve year old. I feel like a no life loser. You get used to it since Zack always calls me a loser. At least I'm getting paid.

Once Zack and Camri left, I ran to London's suite. No one was there though. I called her and she said something about a two hour massage. I walked to the hotel's spa and I actually accompanied her while she's getting a massage. Well the only good thing that came out of it was that she was half naked.

"Ok Cody, what do you need me for?" she asked once she was done.

"Uh, do you wanna hang out?" I looked at my watch. One more hour to stall.

"Sure, why not." London linked arms with me and dragged me outside of the Tipton. She started walking towards the park. Wait, I think Zack said something about going to the park.

"Why are we going to the park?" I asked. London shrugged.

"It looks so pretty out tonight." Well she's right there.

"Come on, let's go to…the…uh…lake" I said.

"Which lake? I love Lake Tahoe. It's so beautiful and big and daddy always closes it down when we come over so I could relax by myself. Then again sometimes-" I put my hand over her mouth. I do not want a five hour lecture on lakes.

"Just the lake close by"

"There's a lake close by? I never knew that. Was it rated seven stars for it's beauty or safenessy?"

"It's safeness and it wasn't rated at all" I said. I grabbed her and dragged her past the park. On my way I saw Louise. What the heck is she doing here? I decided to eavesdrop on her.

"Ah! Why does he like that child instead of me! Ah!" I heard her say. London looked confused.

"What is she talking about?" London whispered in my ear. I looked at her. I never noticed that I was finally taller than her. Is London really this short? Whatever though.

"I don't know." Then Louise ran away. Okay, that was weird. I wonder what she was talking about though. I walked to the spot she was just in. I looked and saw Zack pulling away from Camri. O god!

I pulled London and took her to the lake as fast as I can. "Why are we running?" she whined. "I'm wearing Ora Vatalli exclusives! These shoes are very fragile!" I rolled my eyes and kept on dragging her.

Once we finally reached the lake, I let go of her. "Cody, what is wrong with you! I am so close to breaking this heel!" she complained. London took off her shoes and sat on the sand.

The moon was high up in the sky and it was like the stars were all aligned. God I wish that Barbara was with me instead of London.

**ZACK'S POV**

I turned around. I thought I saw Cody. O well, I looked back down at Camri. She started blushing like crazy. I just noticed that I'm some what on top of her. I think this is awkward for her. I laid back down on my back next to her.

"Do you want to go home?" I asked. I still had thirty minutes until Cody gets to stop stalling London. Camri raised her eyebrows.

"Do you?" she asked. I smiled and shook my head no. Camri rested her head on my shoulder. Her hair smelled so good…now that sounded so weird.

"Today was fun Zack" Camri said. She looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, today has to be the greatest date I've been in, in years" I said. Dang, I keep on slipping things out. Camri laughed.

"Glad to hear that" she said. It is such a good thing that she's not like other girls.

**CODY'S POV**

London was playing with the water. She was weirdly having a good time. She started smiling and laughing. Did I miss something?

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just…nothing" her smile faded away. Was it something I said. I looked at the lake and had the biggest urge to jump in. Well it wasn't cold and the lake water was perfect. I took off my shoes and socks then my shirt.

London looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm gonna go swimming" I smirked at her. I jumped into the lake. Then I just remembered, I didn't bring a towel. Dang!

**ZACK'S POV**

I had ten more minutes before 10:00. "Come on, let's go home" I said. I pulled Camri up and walked her back to the Tipton. As usual we were laughing at each other's jokes. I usually laughed at hers since it was actually funny.

I put my arm around her shoulders. Today was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

**CODY'S POV**

So it was finally 10:00. "London, I gotta go" I said.

"Ok, come on let's go" she said. Once again she linked arms with me. Why does she keep doing that? It so boyfriend girlfriend-ish. I wouldn't mind doing this with Barbara but with London it's so awkward.

She started skipping. SKIPPING. A seventeen year old girl is skipping. Well her head is like a three year old. I smiled, I didn't know why, but I did.

Right when we entered the Tipton, Zack and Camri were playing in the lobby while getting yelled at by Mosby. London took her arm out and called Camri over.

"So, how was your play date?" she asked. I snickered, my god the irony.

"Uh, it was fine" Camri said. She looked at me and I gave her an assuring look. "It was pretty fun."


	9. Hanging Out with the Opposite

**ZACK'S POV**

Like I said, tonight was absolutely perfect. A date with the girl you're in love with is pretty awesome. I just hope London doesn't find out. I don't think anyone would spill out the secret. I mean, why would they? It's not like they're psychopaths or anything. Wait…then there's Louise. She didn't see us though. I doubt she did. She couldn't be in love with me either. I mean…she'll meet other guys. Plus I think she finally knows that I have no feelings for her what so ever. So everything is just so perfect, it's scary. Is this even possible?

I was watching Camri lie about what happened tonight. She has to be the best fast thinker I've ever seen. Her lies were perfect and had no hint of me and her on a date.

I looked at Cody. He was looking at the floor smiling. Wait he was blushing. Why in the heck is he blushing? Cody never blushes unless he had a good time with…Barbara.

O my god. Did he make out with London? No, he couldn't have. I mean Cody is starting to be, well like me (only with girls though), but he's too sweet to do that to his girlfriend. It's just not like Cody.

I cleared my throat. Cody looked at me and gave me a confused look. I just raised my eyebrows and he rolled his eyes.

**CODY'S POV**

I have no idea what Zack is implying. What the heck is he trying to say? I gave him a you're-an-idiot look and this time he rolled his eyes. Then Zack pointed at London and made a kissy face. I made a disgusted face. He thinks I like London! I shook my head no so many times that I started getting dizzy.

Zack started laughing. Camri and London turned their heads to look at him.

"Did I miss something?" Camri asked smiling. Zack smiled back at her and I rolled my eyes. He was going all love struck again.

"No, just nothing. I'm just messing around" Zack said. Camri and London walked away and continued some other conversation. Zack walked up to me.

"Admit it, you like London" he said smirking.

"Dude, I have a _girlfriend. _Plus gullible and stupid are just not my type" I said folding my arms.

"Please, you're gullible and stupid."

"I am not!" Zack just raised his eyebrows and gave me a look. I rolled my eyes again.

**CAMRI'S POV**

Once London and I were in the elevator. She stopped talking and looking at the ceiling, smiling. What the heck? I know she spaces out a lot but she has a different look in her eyes. I poked her on the cheek. London jumped and looked at me.

"What?" she asked.

"What's up?" I asked. London sighed.

"Is it possible to like someone who's the exact opposite as you?" I blinked at her.

"Uh, yeah. I mean opposites attract" I said weirdly. What is she getting on? London started playing with her hair then checking her nails. O my god. She only does that when she has a MAJOR crush on someone. I smiled, waiting for her to ask more questions.

"Would you ever date someone three years younger than you?" My eyes widened. Who ever she's crushing on is younger!! This is just…wow.

"Uh depends on two things. If I really, really like him." London looked at me.

"What's the second thing?"

"If he's taller than me." London started smiling. I wonder who's the lucky guy. I didn't wait for her to tell me. I'm way to eager to wait.

"So who do you like?" I ask in a sing song voice.

"Well I'm not aloud to like him."

"What?! Why?!" I demanded.

"Well…he has a girlfriend. Usually I would totally just steal him, but I know he doesn't like me back at all. Just as a friend. He thinks I'm another stupid and gullible girl."

"You are a stupid and gullible girl" I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it is.

"I am not!"

"Then tell me who you like"

"No!"

"Tell me now!"

"No, I will not tell you that I like Cody!" O my god. I fell back on the elevator, and sadly it opened. I landed on the carpet, staring at her in complete shock.

"You like Co-" London covers my mouth.

"Don't tell anyone please!" Of all people, she likes Cody?

**ZACK'S POV**

Cody and I are in our living room playing video games. M rated of course, I love the violence. And I love watching Cody getting freaked out when someone blows up and there's blood all over the place.

"Dude, what if mom comes home? She'll ground us for playing these games" Cody said.

"Please, she won't be back until eleven" I say.

"It is eleven." Right when he says that mom comes in. I hate my brother for jinxing the night. Cody quickly turns the TV off and I grab the case. Mom looks at us suspiciously, then she has her normal look again.

"Whatever you did, hide it. Bed now" she said pointing at our room. Cody and I walk to our rooms and close the door. Time to bug him about London again.

"So, name the five hottest girls you know" I said.

"Please, there's only one hot girl for me." he said smugly.

"Not including Barbara" I said, annoyed. Cody shrugged.

"I don't know." As if. Cody may have a girlfriend, but he's still a boy…I think.

"Come on dude, it's not like I'll tell her. I mean I bet Barbara thinks that some guys are cute." Cody sighed.

"I guess Jessica Alba is hot…actually really hot" I smiled. Very true.

"Keep on going," I say.

"Uh, Jessica Simpson, our second grade teacher, that weather lady on channel four…"

"All very true" I say smiling. I looked at Cody. "One more." Cody made his famous thinking face. This will be interesting.

"Uh, I don't know" Cody said.

"Aw, come on. You know that you know one more hot girl. I know like a zillion!" Cody rolled his eyes. He didn't answer me after that. It was an awkward silence. I hate awkward silences. There's so…awkward. (I don't know that many adjectives okay!) Anyways I just hate awkward silences.

I walked up to Cody and folded my arms. "One more Cody, you won't die or anything." I said smirking. Cody sighed.

"Okay, well I guess I pick London…" Whoa there. Did he just say what I think he just said? I knew he had the hots for London. Too bad he's dating Barbara. Well he's going to get a headache choosing between the two.

"London, as in London Tipton?" I asked smiling. Cody nodded. He looks guilty now. I elbowed him playfully. "Don't worry. I won't tell her."

"London or Barbara?"

"Both."


	10. Louise's Proposition

**CODY'S POV**

I am so stupid. I cannot believe that I just told Zack that I thought that London was hot! Who knows if he's going to tell her!? Or worse, he might tell Barbara. I swear, first she would do her karate things with London then she would kill me! I don't want to die at age fourteen!

I look at Zack. He looked pleased. Wait, did he set me up to say that? I think he did! Wow…maybe I am stupid and gullible, but no where near as stupid and gullible as London. (I don't think anyone has reached that yet.)

Zack turns his head and looks at me. He starts smiling. I bet he's remembering his date…his date! O my god I totally forgot about Louise!

"Zack, when you were on you date, London and I passed you-"

"Did she see us?! Is she going to blackmail me or something?!" he said alarmed.

"No!"

"O, then what? It's not like I was making out with her or something." I rolled my eyes. "Come on, spit it out already!"

"Okay! I saw Louise there." Zack sighed and he looked annoyed. He started saying really mean things about her over and over. "Anyways she said something."

"What did she say?"

"Something about why you like Camri instead of her. You better watch your back and Camri's. I think she's planning something." Zack scoffed.

"Louise is almost as dumb as London. I doubt she's planning something. She's probably just going to blow up on Camri." I shrugged.

"I don't know. She had that different look on her face…"

**CAMRI'S POV**

Wow. London likes Cody. That's like money liking computers. I mean money is beautiful and can get whatever she wants, but then again, computer are dorky looking but sometimes are cute and they know everything. Money can get computers, but there has to be the right amount of money if you want the perfect computer.

London and I were walking to her suite. She kept on talking about how her friend Portia keeps on copying her style. I stopped paying attention to her after the second word. Things like this are just so boring. I really wanted to talk about how and why she likes Cody. I mean, they have nothing in common! Somehow though, they get along. London keeps on acting as if she never confessed her love to Cody. Well, I don't know if it's love but she has a major crush on him.

"So, how did you fall for Cody?" I ask. London stopped talking. She just kept on looking on the floor.

"If you do that you're most likely going to run into something" I said, hoping that's going to happen. London looks up.

"I don't wanna talk about it here. Not now" she says.

"Why not? Don't be embarrassed by it. Everyone falls for a dork once in their life."

"But I don't! I'm London Tipton and I-" I cut her off though.

"Fell for a dork" I said finishing her sentence. London sighed.

"Well I like him because he's sweet, he may make fun of my 'moments' but he always helps me out. He's sensitive and somehow in his own geeky way, he gives me a good time. Like today he took me to a lake nearby. I thought it was going to be some nerdy thing, but I had a great time. Who knew playing with water could be so fun? Plus he is so cute!" Mark the time and date, London just said that a nerd was cute. I was shock beyond compare.

"Whoa, I think I'm going to pass out" I said. London rolled her eyes and pushed me faster towards her room.

Once we were there, London practically exploded about Cody. She kept on talking about how cute he doest things and how much she likes him. This is getting scary. I was just sitting on her bed while she was pacing and dreaming about him. This was funny and creepy at the same time.

"So why don't you ask him out?" I ask bored. I know her answer already though.

"Are you blind? You've seen Cody making out with his girlfriend! Which I don't get because I'm a whole lot prettier and better kisser than her! I bet she has no experience in kissing or-"

"Whoa there! I'm twelve, I don't want to know anything about that" I said waving my hands. I do not like talking about kissing or more. London put her hands on her hips.

"At least the guy you like is older than you"

"It's actually not that great. I doubt that an older guy will have a crush on me" I say, trying to sound sad when I was really happy. God, I rather be hanging out with Zack and Cody than listening to London talking about how much she likes Cody or how much she hates Barbara.

**ZACK'S POV**

This is so lame. It's midnight on a Friday night and I have nothing to do. Please, I'm close to sleeping. I think Cody's geek-ness is spreading onto me. I look over at Cody's bed. He is sleeping. I'm not even surprised.

I turn on the TV and then my cell phone starts ringing. It was Louise. I roll my eyes, mistake number three is giving her my cell phone number. Mistake number two is making her fall for me, and mistake number one is asking her out.

"What?" I ask.

"I have a proposition for you." she says happily. I roll my eyes, what are we in the old west?

"What do you want?"

"Go out with me or else I'll tell London that you're dating that kid"

"What? I'm not dating Camri." How in the heck did she find that out!?

"Don't lie Zack, I saw you kiss her. I was at the park a couple of hours ago."

"You were spying on us? Seriously Louise you have issues"

"Whatever. Date me or London will kill you."

"You're bluffing."

"I'm serious Zack. Your choice."


End file.
